johns_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Animation
On Uncyclopedia: October 27, 2012 (Edited by a very rare user) The Good Times Open Season (2006) A bunch of animals gets stepped on by little children, And that's pretty much it, aside from the bear jokes by Jenny Slate, who wrote, directed, produced, and stared in this movie. Since Sony wants ALL of your money and is going broke, they made 50 sequels, 10 of them only available in adult video stores or pirated via The Pirate Bay. For even extra money, Sony made another series on Nick Jr that ran for 15 minutes on May 8, 2007 and had two viewers who were actually Jewish and black and alive at the time of viewing, making it Nick Jr’s longest-running and most successful show ever since the seven-year Dora the Explorer during 2000-2006, when a, uh, 'budding' pre-teen Jerry Seinfeld on Seinfeld made you seriously consider fucking underage teenage jailbait boys. Luckily, over time, this problem has repaired itself. According to Kyle Harrison Breitkopf, Ava Preston, and Samuel Faraci, it also caused Martin Lawerence’s and Ashton Kutcher’s head to violently squirt horrible purple fuild out of one of their tubes. Surfs Up (2007) This movie wasn't made by Sony but by some penguin activists. They were protesting against Easter Island, who had a big rockhopper penguin industry in the 2010’s. Sony saw the movie, and bought it for 1 dollar. When it became a hit, the penguin activists demanded their movie back. Too bad nobody actually believed it was their movie. Movie summary to come. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) This movie is underrated. It's the tale of an person named Flint Lockwood who went to shoot Burgers. Flint’s friend, a fat women named Sam Sparks, kicks the Burgers seven times. An evil dad, Flint’s Dad, along with his monkey Steve, is taking over Swallow Falls for the food. Flint then got whacked by the Burgers ten times. This is the end of the movie. Hotel Transylvania (2012) A bunch of monsters get killed and blood oozes out of them, Movie ends This movie isn't as epic as Open Season or Surfs Up, but it sure is fun. It was later ripped-off by a straight-to-TV movie called "Dracula Animated." Trivia *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 coming in 2013. Apparently, no one will give a flying fuck. *Popeye coming in 2014. Apparently, no one will give a flying fuck. *Hotel Transylvania 2 coming in 2015. Apparently, no one will give a flying fuck. Sequels #Open Season 2 (2008) #Open Season 3 (2010) #Open Season 4: Boog Meets Stuart Little #Open Season 5: Boog Meets Shrek and his Friends #Open Season 6: Boog Meets The Incredibles #Open Season 7: Boog Meets The Koala Brothers #Open Season 8: Boog Meets Fugs Funny and Faffy Fuck #Open Season 9: Boog Meets DJ and Chowder #Open Season 10: Boog Meets the Teletubbies #Open Season 11: Boog Meets Barney #Open Season 12: Boog Meets The Flintstones #Open Season 13: Boog Meets The Jetsons #Open Season 14: Boog Meets Yogi Bear #Open Season 15: Boog Meets The Fox News and the Hood Foggas #Open Season 16: Boog Meets Cinderella #Open Season 17: Boog Meets Lilo and Stitch #Open Season 18: Boog Meets the Little Einsteins #Open Season 19: Boog Meets Mickey Mouse #Open Season 20: Boog Meets Alex The Lion and his Friends #Open Season 21: Boog Meets Po The Panda and his Friends #Open Season 22: Boog Meets Simba #Open Season 23: Boog Meets Baloo #Open Season 24: Boog Meets Charlie and Lola #Open Season 25: Boog Meets Jimmy Neutron #Open Season 26: Boog Meets The Berenstain Bears #Open Season 27: Boog Meets Timmy Turner #Open Season 28: Boog Meets Hey Arnold #Open Season 29: Boog Meets Barry B Benson #Open Season 30: Boog Meets Roddy #Open Season 31: Boog Meets Hammy #Open Season 32: Boog Meets Wallace and Gromit #Open Season 33: Boog Meets Oscar The Fish #Open Season 34: Boog Meets Pocahontas #Open Season 35: Boog Meets Quasimodo #Open Season 36: Boog Meets Hercules #Open Season 37: Boog Meets Mulan #Open Season 38: Boog Meets Tarzan #Open Season 39: Boog Meets Mowgli #Open Season 40: Boog Meets Kuzco #Open Season 41: Boog Meets Aladdin #Open Season 42: Boog Meets Belle #Open Season 43: Boog Meets Bernard and Bianca #Open Season 44: Boog Meets Ariel #Open Season 45: Boog Meets The Aristocats #Open Season 46: Boog Meets Pongo and Perdida #Open Season 47: Boog Meets Lady and Tramp #Open Season 48: Boog Meets Princess’s Auroua #Open Season 49: Boog Meets Peter Pan #Open Season 50: We Made an Extra Movie To Commemorate the 50th Open Season Movie #Surfs Up 2: 100 Penguins #Surfs Up 3: 101 Penguins #Surfs Up 4: 102 Penguins #Surfs Up 5: 103 Penguins #Surfs Up 6: 104 Penguins #Surfs Up 7: 200 Penguins #Surfs Up 8: 300 Penguins #Surfs Up 9: 666 Penguins #Surfs Up 10: 777 Penguins #Surfs Up 11: 1000 Penguins #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3: Flint Meets Winnie the Pooh #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 4: Flint Meets Ace Cluck #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 5: Flint Meets Arthur and D.W. #Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 6: Flint Meets Sulley and Mike # Hotel Transylvania 2 # Hotel Transylvania 3: Dracula Has Sex with the Mummy